Alice's Revenge
by Twilight's.Lover
Summary: Sequel to Told You So! Read that one first Lemon, Alice and Jasper lemon. One Shot- Complete LEMON


**This is called Alice's revenge- it's the sequel to Told You So. This is also the first story edited by my second Author, Forverfree! *claping* *cheering* Whoo!! :) Anyway, my other Beta is Mrs Lola Mason, and their profiles will be on my profiles in case you need to get a hold of them or anything. :) **

**Disclaimer- I dont own a cullen, but I would love to own a Whitlock, Mason, or McCarty (Thats a hint Santa... or S.M.!) he he he ;)**

* * *

**JPOV**

I watched as Bella teased Edward and how he pulled her from the bar. Once I knew they were gone, I called Alice. I wouldn't- no couldn't- risk Edward over hearing and shooting me.

It rang for a minute or so before she finally picked up.

"Hello?" she asked sounding a little confused.

"Hey Baby, what took you so long to pick up?" I asked a little concerned.

"Oh, I was… busy. When are you getting home? I have a surprise for you!" she said, first cautious, then excited.

"Soon. Your brother and Bella just left for his house. I'll leave in ten minutes. I just have to say good bye to everyone." I told her.

"Okay, but just hurry," was all she said before she hung up the phone. I sighed and went to say goodbye so I could leave already.

APOV

I was so proud of my boyfriend; he had just graduated from Port Angeles to be a police officer along with Edward.

Just thinking of Edward made me pissed, I was so mad at him because he kept telling me I was too young for his best friend.

I mean I am practically an adult, how dare he forbid me to not see anyone. He has no right to do this to me; in 3 months, I'll be 18. Mom let him date anyone he wanted to…

I stopped my little rant at the thought of Mom. She had died to cancer when I was fourteen. I miss her so much and wish she was here to help me calm Edward down. Since she had died, he had decided that he would be the adult and would decide everything that was right for me.

The phone rang, making me jump because I was so deep in thought. It took me a second to realize that I was supposed to answer it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Baby, what took you so long to pick up?" Jasper asked, sounding a little concerned. I didn't want to tell him about my plan for tonight, or that I had been thinking about my dead mother.

"Oh, I was… busy." I said a little cautiously. "When are you getting home? I have a surprise for you," I said excitedly.

"Soon, your brother and Bella just left to his house. I'll leave in ten minutes- I just have to say good bye to everyone." Jasper said.

"Okay, but just hurry," was the last thing I said, for I had an idea on how to get Edward back about not letting me have some fun.

Bella was a sweet girl and I had nothing against her, but I knew she was loud during sex from the time I stayed over one night. I also knew just how to use this to my advantage.

I went back to changing into the sexy lingerie I got just for tonight- the one-year anniversary of when Jasper and I first got together.

I knew Jasper liked to pick out my lingerie with me, but I already knew he would like this and I wanted it to be a surprise.

Once I was successfully in the new Victoria secret number I got just for tonight, I was ready. The lingerie was something that I loved to wear and what I call the 3 S's- short, skimpy, and satin. Its bottom was a short skirt that barely covered my ass with a piece ruffled pink fabric at the top of it. The bra was a push up bra that cupped my breast wonderfully and made my breast look twice their actual size.

I looked at my watch and started planning my revenge on Edward. Jasper should be home any minute, so I needed to do this fast.

Quickly, I dialed 911.

"Hello? What is your emergency?" a tired sounding voice said.

"Help! Help me please! I am next door to Edward Cullen's house and I am hearing a girl screaming from in there to make him stop!" I said frantically, trying to sound worried.

"Oh, what's the address miss?" he asked, still sounding bored.

I quickly gave him what he asked for and hung up right before I heard Jasper open the front door. I quickly ran over to my bed and laid down in my sexiest pose and waited.

JPOV

I walked into my house about 20 minutes after I called Alice and practically ran to my bedroom while carelessly throwing my bags and things somewhere on the living room floor.

When I opened the door, I saw my Alice lying on the bed with her eyes closed wearing the sexiest thing I have ever seen.

It was from Victoria's secret - I was sure of that - but I couldn't believe she bought it without telling me; I always liked to accompany her on these trips to help her pick out lingerie that would turn me on the most.

"Alice," I breathed, my erection growing hard as I looked at her body squeezed into the night gown that was much too small for her (not that I was complaining).

She opened her eyes and slowly got up from the bed. She looked at me with hooded eyes as she slowly stalked over to me.

She kissed me slowly and passionately. But then the kiss turned wild and before I knew it we were grinding our lower regions together to get the friction we both wanted and needed to the point of pain.

I lifted her up and her legs wrapped around my torso as I carried her to the bed. Once she was laid down on the bed. Slowly I began rolling and pinching her nipple through her bra fabric and in no time I had her moaning for me to go faster.

I took her bra off and I took a nipple in my mouth, sucking it like a hungry baby. She moaned and grabbed my hair, guiding me on how to suck and lick her breast.

I loved to lavish her breast with my mouth, the nipple fit so well into my mouth as the mound did into my hands. Her breast were liked they were molded just for my hands. Not too small or too big, they fit perfectly in _my_ hands- where they would stay all day long if I had my way.

She began to push my shirt off my shoulders and I bent down to throw my shoes and pants off, leaving me in only boxers.

"Too many clothes," I mumbled against her lips, and I began to tug her skirt off. Reaching for her underwear, but realizing that she was bare underneath her skirt. I looked up at her, shocked. She simply smiled at me in return.

I began kissing my way down her body, stopping to kiss each of her breasts and gently biting the nipple. I continued down her stomach and I kissed her just above her navel then I dragged my tongue from one hipbone to the other, earning a moan from her.

I continued to kiss down her body and I chastely kissed her lower lips. I traced my tongue up and down her slit, tasting her pre-cum in my mouth and then without warning I thrust my tongue into her. She screamed out in pleasure, earning a moan from me.

APOV

Jasper stuck his tongue in my tight hole, making me scream out in pleasure and making him moan into my core.

The feeling of his hot little tongue inside me was like nothing I had ever experienced before. The way his wet little mouth kissed my core and licked me up and down; it was heaven.

He continued to pump in and out of me, faster and rougher as he continued and in no time at all, I had come on his face.

He lapped at me greedily and then he kissed my lower lips. He then slid up my body till my face was right under his and he kissed me forcefully. He started to tease me, like normal, before he entered me. He reached between us and dragged his rock hard cock up and down my thigh and core. He would stop and enter me a little, just so his tip was in me before he pulled out and made the circuit again. He liked having me beg for him, and he liked it when I talked dirty.

"Please, please, fill me with you cock! I need you thick member in me, to feel it twitch when you spill you hot, sticky, cum inside of me!"I begged as he plunged the tip into me.

"What's my name?" he grunted out.

"Jasper!" I screamed as he entered me right as I said his name.

He moaned into my mouth at the feeling of us connected right before letting go of my mouth and kissing my right nipple.

We began at a steady pace but in no time at all, we were grinding and I was begging for him to move faster. He complied easily.

Jasper reached down and rubbed my bundle of nerves, sending me over the edge. I moaned his name over and over as I came. Unlike Bella, I am not a screamer.

He pumped in and out of me a few more times before he was moaning and grunting my name into my spiky hair.

He leaned back- still inside of me, though- and looked at me.

"I love you Alice, and nothing anybody says will change that," he said before kissing me slowly.

I was over joied; he actually told me he loved me! Yes he told me he could not live without me and other things, but he finally told me he loved me.

Our kiss was interrupted when the phone rang and I had to lean over to pick it up.

"Hello?" I asked, rather annoyed at being interrupted.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING AT JASPER'S HOUSE? I DON'T WANT YOU WITH MY OLDER FRIEND!" My brother bellowed loudly.

"Whoops, wrong number." I said and hung up.

"Who was that?" Jazz asked, and began kissing my neck.

"Nobody important, "I told him, not really caring that I was going to get it from my brother- I was too busy concentrating on Jasper.

"Oh… In that case, ready for round two?" he said, looking up from his spot at my neck.

I kissed him in response to his question.

PLEASE REVIEW!! REVIEW! THANK MY BETAS! REVIEW! REVIEW!


End file.
